Question: $\Huge{12}\div{3}={{?}}$
Explanation: ${{1}}$ ${{2}}$ ${{3}}$ ${{4}}$ ${{5}}$ ${{6}}$ ${{7}}$ ${{8}}$ ${{9}}$ ${{10}}$ ${{11}}$ ${{12}}$ How many rows are there? $\Huge{12}\div{3}={4}$